battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
New Rejoiners on the Block
"New Rejoiners on the Block" is the 13th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 13th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on July 1st, 2016. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper Coverage Cold Open Saturn tells Earthy he's afraid of getting eliminated, and Earthy tells him he'll be fine. After that, the intro plays. Coiny insults all the contestants because he "felt like it". His insults were: Chess Piece is too nice. He does not know why Cloud is still in. Coat Rack should be eliminated already. Drumstick is bland. Earthy hasn't done anything new. Headphones will lose all his favoritism and be eliminated. Nobody cares about Laptop. Rose is no longer liked. Saturn does nothing. Thought Cloud is weird. Trombone is a crybaby. Cake at Stake Drumstick, Earthy, Saturn, and Trombone were in the bottom four last episode, and they received 13 votes. 7 of which being likes, 12 being dislikes. Earthy and Saturn for one like Drumstick two, and Trombone three. Trombone wins a hammer, and Coiny moves onto the dislikes. Trombone and Earthy received 0 votes, and both get cake. Saturn was safe with 2 votes and got the last cake. Drumstick got 4 and was eliminated. But he was okay with it and says he had fun. Rejoin Coiny releases the eliminated contestants, and they all go into a giant barf bag. The last one standing is declared the winner. First, Bow jump onto Moon's platform and throws him at Bally, but misses causing Moon to go into the green water. Bally attacks Quarter, and then pops Balloon. Bow next fires an arrow at Soda which kills him and makes him fall into the water. Donut throws himself at Bow causing them both to fall off. Quarter falls into the water due to his injuries sustained from Bally. Burger throws a bowling ball at Checker Piece, hitting her off. Then Bally kicks Burger off. And finally Drumstick's platform breaks apart, causing Bally to rejoin. Bally gets 58 points for lasting 58 seconds. Challenge The challenge is to whack ten blocks. The contestants get points depending on what order they hit the blocks in (1st: +45, 2nd: +30, 3rd: +22, 4th: +18, 5th: +15, 6th: +12, 7th: +9, 8th: +6, 9th: +5, 10th: +3, 11th: +2). When the contest starts, Bally quickly starts to mash some blocks. Rose gets one afterward. Bally quickly gets ten blocks rewarding himself 45 points. Trombone proceeds to get one, then Saturn hits nine but misses the tenth. Coat Rack hits his ninth one then gets launched into the sky by another one. Trombone then finishes and gets 30 points. Laptop gets two next and gets 22 points. Then Coat Rack falls into a block, breaking him in half. But he gets 18 points for getting 4th. Saturn gets hit by a block from underneath, rewarding him 15 points. Thought Cloud gets one, then Rose gets 2, getting 6th with 12 points. Chess Piece and Thought Cloud both get one, and Chess Piece gets 9 points. Thought Cloud gets her last one and gets 6 points, but this isn't enough to get her out of the danger zone, so she gets saddened. Saturn then snaps Bally out of his crazy state by telling him that he's free from the box. It works and he is back to normal. Headphones gets his final block, receiving 5 points. Earthy gets his last block and gets 3 points. Cloud fails to get them all and receives 2 points. Recap: Bally +45 Trombone +30 Laptop +22 Coat Rack +18 Saturn +15 Rose +12 Chess Piece +9 Thought Cloud +6 Headphones +5 Earthy +3 Cloud +2 Results Italic name means the contestant is currently in the Danger Zone. Strikeout name means the contestant will be eliminated in the next episode Deaths * Balloon pops when Bally pops him. * Coke is killed by Bow's arrow. * Coat Rack breaks in half from hitting the ground too hard. Trivia * This is the first time everyone up for elimination got likes. Category:2016 Episodes